Parallel Realities II: Wrath of Afghan
by TTA-Dude
Summary: Me and my friends have to go back into the Toon world in order to stop an evil wizard from destroying Toonity & Reality. Will we Succed?
1. Prolouge

Deep in the woods of Acme Acres lied the wreck that was formally Montana Max's 'ACME Super-Ship of Doom'. His plan was to take over the real world, but he had failed to succeed. Buster and Babs Bunny, along with a few friends from the real world had foiled his plans. Among the wreckage lied Montana Max, upon his knees grieving about his plans gone to waste.  
"My ship…my plan of world domination…gone" murmured Montana. He then began to go into rage, banging his fists against the ground.  
"All gone because of those raccin'-fraccin' rabbits," Montana yelled, "They always ruin everything. Why can't I at least succeed in one tiny, little plan…why…why…why?"  
He collapsed upon the ground and started to brawl and blow a fit. Little did he know that he was being watched.

"Montana" moaned an eerie voice.  
"Huh," said Montana as raised his head, "who…who's there?"  
"Montana Max…" said the voice again.  
"Okay," snapped Montana as he stood up, "who…who…who ever you are, you better show your face! I'm rich yah know, and…and…I know a lot of important people!"  
Just then, a mysterious fog rolled into the forest. Thicker and thicker it became, until Montana could not see a thing. Then, a flash of light appeared, along with more smoke. Montana coughed at all the smoke that had just filled his nostrils. His eyes burnt from the burning sensation the smoke caused. When the smoke had lifted, a dark figure appeared before him. The mere sight of him made Montana scream in fear. He was cloaked from head to toe, the only parts of his body Montana Max was able to see was a pair of wrinkly, bony arms, which was nothing more than skin and bones. His hands looked aged and his nails more like claws. In one hand, he held a staff, which atop it held a jewel, which glowed a dark and smoggy green.

"Who…. who…. who are you" stammered a nervous and cowardly Montana Max.  
"My name…my name is Afghan, Wizard of Darkness" replied the mysterious stranger.  
"Why have you come, oh Afghan, uh, sir?" said Montana.  
"I have come from a world, unlike your own," said Afghan, "It is known as the Dark Realm. For eons and eons, I have been trapped inside the Dark Realm, waiting for the day I would wreak havoc and chaos again. And now, I have succeeded in escaping from my eternal prison. However, I used up all my energy in breaking free from the Dark Realm. So, Montana Max, I ask of you, a favor."  
"A favor? What type of favor?" asked Montana.  
"When I broke free from the Dark Realm," started Afghan, "My Plan was to take over all three worlds, The Dark Realm, Toonity, and Reality. But because of all the energy I used, I cannot last any longer in my physical form. I need a new body. And this is where you come in."  
"Mu-mu-mu-Me" stammered Montana Max.  
"Yes. I have overheard you cries and screams of how you wanted so desperately to take over the real world. Well, you chance awaits you now. In order for me to fulfill my plan, I need a new body, and I think yours might just suit me."

"What?" shouted Montana, both in shock, fear, and in anger, "You expect me to hand over my body in order for you to rule over the world. Never!"  
"If you do, then once my plan is complete, you can become my apprentice" suggested Afghan.  
"Ha…that will never happen" shrugged Montana.  
"Fine," Shouted Afghan, "You can be Prime Minister."  
Montana just crossed his arms in annoyance.  
"Alright," Shouted Afghan in a great outburst, "You can rule along side me, that and I'll add in some immortality for you! There, I'm not raising it any higher than that."  
"Now that's more like it," said Montana as he gave an evil grin.  
"Then it is agreed!" replied Afghan. He began to raise his staff high into the air.  
"Dark Forces, far and wide, release the power that's inside," chanted Afghan as a dark spiral of clouds rose above him, "Join my soul with this mortal!"  
With that, Afghan disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke. It then began to wrap itself around Montana, like a dark, black ribbon. Montana Max started to feel his skin start to burn. His heart began to beat out off control. His muscles began to tighten. His breath began to speed up. As the dark cloud began to cover up the last of Montana Max, He gave out the loudest, the most blood curdling scream. 


	2. The Coming of Afghan

Tiny Toon Adventures Presents  
Parallel Realities II: The Wrath of Afghan  
A Tiny Toon Fan-Fiction by TTADude  
2002

**Chapter 1:** The Coming of Afghan

It was a sunny afternoon…Okay, lets skip all of this already. Anyway…James, Caroline, & Timmy were ready for their adventure into the Toon World. Caroline had packed a picnic basket full of food.  
"I hope theirs plenty of sandwiches in here" said Caroline.  
"Don't worry," James said,"We already planned this out with Buster and Babs, I'm sure they have an extra basket with them."  
"Hey" Timmy interrupted, "Enough talking, Let's go already!"  
"Okay…Okay…Keep your shirt on, Timothy" said James.  
"Don't call me that," murmured Timmy.  
"Alright you two," Caroline said, "Let's Go."  
James, along with Caroline and Timmy, took out their watches that Buster sent them. With a few buttons punched, they started to rise off the ground. A huge yellow light surrounded them, and with a sudden flash, they disappeared.

Meanwhile in Acme Acres, Buster Bunny, along with his girlfriend Babs Bunny (no relation), and their friends, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, & Fifi, all had gathered to the park for the picnic with James, Caroline, & Timmy.  
"I wonder when they'll get here?" questioned Buster, looking around the lush, green meadow, filled with freshly bloomed flowers.  
"Oh now Buster…" said Babs, "I'm pretty they'll be here soon enough."  
Babs then spied Hamton rummaging through the basket she brought with her.  
"Hey Hammy," said Babs as she grabbed Hamton's arm, "Save some for the Picnic why don't ya."  
"Sorry Babs, But I'm so hungry, can't I just have on little bite" pleaded Hamton.  
"Hamton, their for when James and the rest arrive, hold your stomach already" said Babs.  
"Ha," laughed Plucky, "Hamton can't even control his bladder let alone his own stomach. Heck, he can't even control the bumper car at the amusement park."  
Shirley slapped her hand against the back of Plucky's head.  
"Plucky, like, you do not have to rub it in, or some junk" she said.

Just then, a huge light appeared before the six, young toons. When the light disappeared, there stood three other toons, a brown bunny, a red fox, and an orange cat. They were James, Caroline, & Timmy in their toon forms.  
"Yo James" said Buster, "We were wondering when you guys where coming."  
The nine toons then greeted each other and began to chat. They then sat themselves down to eat. Before anybody could take a bite out of his or her food, a faint scream was overheard.  
"Hey, did anybody hear that?" asked Babs.  
"I did," replied Buster.  
"I didn't," replied Plucky "Rabbits. Big ears, Good hearing, Blah Blah, let's eat."  
"I think it's coming from the woods" said James. Everybody got up and started to head into the woods.  
"Hey" said Hamton, "What about the picnic?"  
Fifi went and grabbed Hamton's arm, making him drop his sandwich.

The gang was racing thru the woods, trying to find the source of the sound. As they went further into the woods, the sound became louder, and louder. When they came to the point where they had to cover their ears it was so loud, they went and saw the strangest sight imaginable. A dark figure was standing in the middle of a clearing, hollering and screaming its lungs out. When the screaming stopped, the dark figure fell face down onto the ground. The darkness the surrounded it body started to fade. What was left was an unconscious Montana Max.  
"What just happened here?" said James.  
"Beats Me," replied Buster.  
"You think we should help him?" asked Hamton.  
"I don't know, I mean this is Montana Max after all," replied Plucky.  
The nine friends stepped forward into the wreckage. Buster knelt down before Montana. He began to reach his hand towards Monty's unconscious corpse. But before he could touch him, Montana Max raised his head up very violently. He did not seem like himself. His eyes glowed a strange shade of red. Buster scampered backwards in great shock.  
"Monty, o' buddy o' pal, you don't look so good" he said in a nervous voice.

Montana got off of the ground.  
"Monty? I'm not Monty," said Montana, if it was Montana, he did not sound like himself, "My name is Afghan, Wizard of Darkness"  
He then began to laugh an evil maniac-kind laugh. "Yeah right, and I am Xena, Warrior Princess"  
Said Babs sarcastically. "Silence foolish mortal" shouted Montana (err…Afghan).  
The outburst gave everyone a huge fright. Everyone stood back as Montana (a.k.a Afghan) started to rise off the ground  
"Montana Max does not exist anymore," he spoke, "I have taken control of his body. And with my power, I will conquer all of your worlds. Soon, Reality, Toonity, & the Dark Realm will all be under my power."  
"Oh Yeah," Said Buster, courageously taking a stand, "I don't know who you are exactly, but their is no way your taking over this world without a fight. Am I right gang? Uh…gang?  
Buster turned around only to see the other eight toons at least 10 feet away from him.  
"Uh, yeah, sure Buster whatever you say, where all right behind you buddy, literally" shouted Plucky.  
"Resist while you can, mortals, but no one is able to stand up to me, Afghan, Wizard of Darkness," Shouted Afghan, "And to prove how powerful I am, I'll go ahead and destroy you all."  
This did not sound good to the nine companions. Afghan raised his arms high into the air. A strange ball of electricity began to form in his hands. Everybody began to shake in fear.  
"Ka-Ray, Ka-Ra, Ka- May, Ka MAAA!" shouted Afghan as he released the ball from his hand. It headed straight for the nine below. Suddenly…. BOOM…. The ball of light crashed into the ground. Once the light faded away, there was absolutely no sign of Buster, Babs, or anyone else.  
"Ha, Now that that's done, time for more important matters," laughed Afghan. He then disappeared into a tornado of dark clouds. 


	3. The Fate of Two Worlds

Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, Caroline, James, & Timmy where falling in what seemed to be complete nothingness. Their screams echoed through the infinity of total darkness. At this point, it seemed like there was no up or down. The only thing concerning the nine was whether they would ever stop falling, or was it simply their fate to continue falling in complete darkness forever.

Just before anybody started to lose hope entirely, they came upon a bright light.

Buster awoke from his unconsciousness. He began to look around at his surrounding. He seemed to be in a very bright place. He looked down at the ground he was laying on. It was not the ground though; it was instead a huge cloud. He saw his friends still sleeping. He got up and started to wake everybody up.  
"Yo Guys, wake up, we've stop falling" said Buster as he shook Babs.  
"C'mon mommy" Babs murmured in her sleep, "Five more minutes"  
"Babs, Wake up already," Buster said, "C'mon Barbara A …"  
Babs then woke up and pounced upon Buster.  
"Don't call me that blue ears" said Babs thru her teeth.

Everyone else started to wake up. Yawning and stretching their arms in the air, the whole gang began regaining consciousness.  
"Yawn where are we" yawned Hamton.  
"No idea Hammy" replied Buster.  
"Looks a lot like a cloudy wonderland," said Plucky.  
"Yeah," agreed James, "All I see are clouds, clouds and, oh yeah, did I mention more clouds."  
"Hey I think I see something, or some junk," said Shirley pointing up ahead.  
"What, more clouds," replied Plucky in a giggle.  
"No" Shirley said, quite annoyed, "Look up ahead."  
The gang looked in Shirley's direction. Up ahead (at least 45 feet ahead), was a giant library.  
"Sacre Bleu," exclaimed Fifi, "Why would zeir be a library in zee clouds?"  
"Maybe a place for angels to do homework" said Plucky in a sarcastic matter.  
"Plucky" said everybody.  
"C'mon everybody, let's investigate" said Buster as he rushed off towards the building.  
"Isn't that what got us in this mess in the first place" murmured Plucky.

The old, oak door creaked as Buster slowly opened it.  
"Hello," echoed Buster's voice as he called into the barren library, "Anybody home?"  
"Ollie Ollie Oken Free" shouted Babs.  
"Is it safe to come in?" asked Hamton.  
"Pretty much" answered Buster.  
The nine friends entered the library. It looked a whole lot bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. There were shelves of books as far as the eye could see. Everyone's footsteps echoed off the marble floor. The light inside the library was dim as can be. The only light sources available were the sunlight beaming through the beautifully designed stain glass windows, and the torches lit along side the walls.  
"Man, look at all these books," said Buster as his voice echoed through the room, "The last time I saw these many books were in my nightmares."  
"It would take me at least a hundred years to read all these books," said Plucky.  
"You mean if you ever do read," replied Shirley, "The only thing you ever read are those 'Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs' comics."  
"Very funny," replied Plucky, "It is to laugh."  
"Does anyone need help with anything?" said a mysterious voice. Everybody turned around, and then gave out a scream of horror.

"Sorry to have startled you. A thousand pardons dearly." Replied an old man. He was cloaked in a red robe. His face old and weary. His hair (or what was left of it) was white as snow. In his right hand, he carried a torch.  
"To rephrase my question, does anyone need of assistance?" he asked again.  
"Who are you?" asked Buster.  
"The name is Rajah, Keeper of Knowledge. I am the head librarian here." Replied the old man.  
"So Rajah, Do you know where we are?" asked Babs.  
"Of course, your right here in front of me" replied Rajah.  
"Great, That was a lot of help," said Plucky in a sarcastic matter.  
"I mean what is the location of this place" rephrased Babs.  
"Oh, You want to know WHERE you are. I see. Well, this is the Celestial Library," replied Rajah.  
"Okay, and exactly what is the name of this place where in?" asked Buster.  
"Well, you in a miniature dimension, of which there is no true name for," replied Rajah "However, you may refer to it as Sanctuary. I bet your wondering how you got here."  
"That would be helpful," replied Buster.  
"Well, I'm pretty much the reason for sending you here," said Rajah, "I saw Afghan try to destroy you all, so before his attack could hit you, I sent a transport to send you into this world."  
"You know about Afghan?" asked Buster.  
"Of course," replied Rajah, "As the Keeper of Knowledge, I know all. I know everything that has happened, and will happened."  
"So can you tell us more about him?" asked Buster.  
"And about his plan to take over the world" added Babs.  
"Come with me, and all will be answered," replied Rajah.

Rajah led the nine down a dark & grimy hallway. The only light available was the torch that Rajah carried. Soon they came upon an old, oak door. It creaked as it opened. Behind the door was a huge lecture hall.  
"Oh great," grumbled Plucky, "Just when you thought you were safe from any schoolwork."  
"Everybody take a seat, or stand if you want, and all will be explained," stated Rajah.  
So everybody took a seat, only a few just kept standing. Rajah went to the front of the lecture hall to begin the short lesson.  
"A long time ago," he started, "…back in the days of the dark ages according to reality's timeline, lived a wizard by the name of Afghan. Despite his attitude, he was not always bad. Before he became an almighty wizard of evil, he was a lone apprentice of Merlin."  
"You mean to tell me that this Afghan guy was a former apprentice of the legendary Merlin, as in Merlin, wizard of King Arthur's court," said James.  
"Yes, that's him," replied Rajah, "As I was saying, he used to be an apprentice of Merlin. This is, of course, how he got his powers. Before he became evil, he used his powers for the good of mankind. However, as we all know too well, absolute power corrupts absolutley. Soon, he started to use his powers against mankind instead of for it. He became so powerful, that Merlin had no choice but to imprison him in the Dark Realm for the rest of eternity. Merlin did make sure to drain Afghan of his powers before sending him into the Dark Realm, but I guess there was still some power left over that Merlin forgot. He must have regained this power overtime, until he had enough to break free from his imprisonment. However, he still did not have enough power within him. He would have been destroyed if he had not possessed Montana Max. Now, I fear that he will now take vengeance against our worlds."

"How do you suppose he will do that?" asked Hamton.  
Rajah stepped up to the blackboard, and started to scribble on it. Then, a flash of light appeared from it. Rajah took whatever had come out of the blackboard and presented it to the group. It was brightly shining crystal.  
"Gag," exclaimed Shirley, "Like what is that exactly?"  
"It is called an Ether Crystal," replied Rajah, "And I'm afraid that this is the exact weapon he plans to use in his act of destruction. Allow me to demonstrate"  
Rajah went up to the board and started to scribble again. He had drawn three circles in a way that each overlapped with each other.  
"Suppose each of these circles are the three worlds we all know of; Reality, Toonity, and the Dark Realm," explained Rajah, "And, the places where the three circles overlap each other is the Voidal Barrier. The Voidal Barrier's purpose is to simply keep the three worlds from merging into each other. If it were to ever be destroyed, the three worlds would violently collide and merge into each other, thus destroying them. These Ether crystals have the exact power to do just that. If Afghan's calculations are precise, once he places one of these crystals in the center of each of the three worlds, the force created by them will destroy the Voidal Barrier, and the worlds we know and love will be destroyed in a heartbeat."  
"And that is why I need you help. He has already succeeded in placing the first two crystals in both the Dark Realm and Toonity, and if he succeeds in placing the final one in position in the real world, the Voidal Barrier will be destroyed. And so, I need your help in retrieving the crystals, and sending Afghan back to whence he came."

"Woe, Woe, Woe, wait a minute," interrupted Plucky, "You mean to tell me that WE have to stop HIM?"  
"In a way, Yes" replied Rajah.  
"But that's just crazy," said Plucky, "That guy's more powerful than…. ur…powerful. If he can destroy the world, I can barely imagine what he can do to us. There is no way I'm going on this insane mission"  
"Well I'm for one am ready for a challenge," said Buster as he courageously took a stand, "So, who's with me?"  
There was no response.  
"I can't believe you guys," exclaimed Buster in an angry tone, "Here we are, about to watch our worlds get destroyed, and I can't believe you guys are just sitting around worrying about your own safety. You all heard what Rajah said, If we do not do anything, our worlds will end up like a cookie in a huge glass of milk. Well, I for one am not going to just stand by whiles our family and friends perish in a huge Apocalypse. I do not care if I don't make it in time, or in that matter, even survive. All I know is that if I don't do anything, It'll be the end of times. So I won't ask this question again. Are any of you with me?"

Everybody began to get looks of shame. Buster was right, how could they just selfishly think about themselves at a time like this.  
Just then, Babs stood up from her seat and stepped towards Buster.  
"Well Buster," she said, "If you have to do this, then I will to."  
"Thanks Babs," said Buster, "I knew I could count on you. Now, Is there anybody else who wants to come along?"  
Everybody looked around at each other.  
"Well, If, like, Babs is in on this one, I am too" Added Shirley as she came to join her friends.  
"And if Shirley's going, I am to" said Plucky.  
"And If Plucky's going, I will to" said Hamton with all the courage he could gather.  
"And ef Hamton iz going, zen I vill go too" said Fifi.  
"And If she goes, I do too" said Caroline  
"And where my sister goes, I go too" said Timmy.  
"And I know mom would kill me if I went back without you two" said James.  
"Then it's settled," announced Buster "Rajah, we accept the mission!" 


	4. Into the Darkness

**Chapter 3:** Into the Darkness

"Alright, Here's the plan," started of Rajah, "Everyone is to split up into groups of threes. Each group will receive one of these talisman medallions. Once all of you have successfully entered the world you've been assigned to, find the ether crystal as quickly as possible. Once you've reached the crystal, attach the medallion onto it. This will deactivate it, rendering it useless. Now just to see who goes where."  
All of the nine friends huddled together and began to go over this issue. After a few minutes, they all agreed who was going with whom and where.  
"Okay! We've made our decision Rajah," said Buster, "Since we're the bravest of the group, Me, Babs, & James are going to take on the Dark Realm. Plucky, Hamton, & Timmy have decided to go back to Toonity. And lastly, Shirley, Fifi, and Caroline will go to Reality."  
"Very good," said Rajah, "Here are your talisman medallions. Oh, and one more thing; since Afghan has already placed the first two crystals in the Dark Realm & Toonity; Shirley, Fifi, & Caroline, you three may run into Afghan in Reality. Therefore, I advise you three to especially be on high alert"  
Rajah then raised his hand and summoned a few words. Just then, three swirling masses of colors appeared in the room.  
"These are the portals that will take you into Reality, Toonity, and the Dark Realm," replied Rajah, "You best be going now before the portals close."  
Everybody looked at each other, the medallions, Rajah, and the three portals, and each gave a deep breath. Everyone had mixed feeling on what was to be before them. Some had a feeling of bravery, some had a feeling of adventure, others were worried, Hamton was hungry, and Plucky was thinking about the types of awards he would receive for saving the worlds from total disaster (that's Plucky for yah).  
"Okay everyone, let's roll" was Buster's final words as he leapt into the portal to the Dark Realm. Babs and James followed him. Plucky lead Hamton & Timmy into the Toonity portal, and Caroline, Shirley, & Fifi were the last to leave.  
"Good Luck my friends," shouted Rajah as he gave his final good-bye to everybody, "…and Godspeed."

After what seemed like an eternity of flying through space, Buster, Babs, & James finally ended up at their destination. They each crash landed on the hard, solid ground below them. After regaining balance, the three finally managed to stand up. They were now in a strange, new world. Looking around, they noticed that the whole world was pitch black in darkness. The sky above them was black as the night. There was no sun, just dark, stormy clouds. The land, however, looked much worse than the sky. The whole world was like a huge, rocky desert, with no plant life (or any life that is) whatsoever. There were, however, a few dead trees here and there, but beside those, there was no foliage.  
"Man! Something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore," said Buster.  
"This must be the Dark Realm Rajah was talking about," James said.  
"Now I know why they call it the Dark Realm," replied Babs, "You can barely tell if it's day or night here it's so dark"  
"That's why it's so well named," said an eerily familiar voice. "The three friends turned around in a snap.  
"Rajah" they exclaimed. It was Rajah, however, he looked different. He was very transparent.  
"Yes, my friends, it is I, Rajah," he said, "However, I'm not really Rajah, Rajah! I am only a hologram of myself. I have only come to deliver a message to you three. I have come to show you the location of the first Ether crystal."  
"Well…" replied Buster, "Where is it?"  
"Up there" Rajah said, as he pointed straight ahead to a tall, dark mountain, "It is known as Death Mountain, and at the top, you will find the Ether crystal."  
The three gave a huge gulp.  
"Happily named" said a nervous Buster.  
"I must go now." Rajah said as he started to disappear, "Good luck (you'll need it)".  
The three just stared at the danger ahead of them.  
Well," spoke up Buster, "That crystal won't destroy itself, let's go"

Plucky, Hamton, & Timmy had just arrived back at Acme Acres in Toonity.  
"C'mon you guys," Said Plucky, "The sooner we find the crystal, the sooner I get MY picture in the paper."  
"But Plucky," replied Timmy, "We don't even know where to look."  
"Yeah," added Hamton, "Trying to find that Ether crystal here is like trying to find a needle in a haystack."  
"If only we knew where it was," Timmy said.  
"I can help you with that," said a voice behind them.  
The three turned around to see a small green bird with a pink umbrella on his head. It was Gogo Dodo.  
"Gogo, you know where the crystal is?" asked Plucky.  
"Do I ever," replied Gogo, "I was taking a walk, minding my own business, when this huge crystal landed smack-dab in the center of Wackyland. Many of us there tried to pull it out, but I guess it was to heavy. It's a real eye sore to tell you the truth."  
"So the crystal's in Wackyland?" said Hamton. "Absa-posi-lutley!" replied Gogo.  
"To Wackyland" exclaimed Plucky as he charged off. Hamton, Timmy, and Gogo followed.

Back in reality, next to the tree house, a portal was forming. Out of it came three human girls, one of them being Caroline.  
"Man, It's great to be back in the real world," said Caroline getting back on her feet.  
After the other two got on their feet, it did not take long for them to notice something unusual about them.  
"Like gag me with a spoon or some junk," exclaimed one of the girls, who, strangely enough, sounded a whole lot Shirley.  
"Sacre Bleu," said the other, "what haz happened to my body. Though, I do declare, I do look magnifet, no."  
It then came upon Caroline that the other two girls were Shirley & Fifi in their human forms.  
Shirley, along with her trademark blond hair and pink sweater, was also clothed in a brown, leather vest, blue jeans, white cowboy boots, and violet Elton John-style sunglasses.  
Fifi was wearing ruby-red suede shoes, bobby socks, a very short, blue skirt, and purple blouse. Her blondish-brown hair was in a tight ponytail.  
Both girls, like Caroline, were Caucasian.  
"Okay, enough admiring yourselves already, we need to find the crystal" Caroline stated.  
"But we don't even know where to look" said Fifi.  
"Need some assistance?" said a strange, mysterious voice.  
It was coming from Shirley, whose eyes were glowing bright blue at the moment.  
"Egad," said Caroline in a shocking voice, "Shirley, you don't sound like yourself. And what's happening?"  
"This is Rajah," replied Shirley, "I am channeling my voice through Shirley to deliver my message. I have good and bad news for you three. The bad news is that Afghan has already arrived into reality. The good news is, I know where he's planning to place it, and he's far from the location"  
"Well, where ez thez place Rajah?" asked Fifi.  
"It is…it is…Washington, D.C."

"Why couldn't this place be named 'The Mountain of Pleasant Dreams'?" said James in an exhausting voice.  
The three friends had been wandering the wasteland of the Dark Realm for at least a mile or so.  
"What did you expect the mountain to be named," replied Babs, "This IS the Dark Realm after all"  
"Yeah, but with a name like that, it's bound to be trouble," added James.  
"You were expecting a pleasure cruise maybe?" said Buster, "This mission had a capital 'T' for trouble in it before we even started it yah now"  
"Uh, Buster, James, don't look now but I think we just met up with that trouble" said Babs nervously as she pointed to a few trees in front of them.  
Resting on the branches where a few dozen birds. The birds had dark, black feathers, and their beaks seemed to be made of metal.  
"Wh…wh…what are those things?" stuttered Buster.  
"I think this could answer our question," said James as he pointed to the old, wooden sign in front of him. It read:

WARNING! THIS IS THE NESTING PLACE OF THE FLESH-EATING RAZOR-BEAK BIRDS. DO NOT DISTURB! IF WOKEN, THESE BIRDS WILL ATTACK ANY LIVING, MOVING THING.

"Uh, did that sign say 'FLESH-EATING?" said Babs nervously.  
"I don't know," replied Buster, "I was to busy worrying about the 'WILL ATTACK ANY LIVING, MOVING THING' part"  
The three, quite scared, began to quietly walk backwards. Unfortunately, Babs failed to notice where she was stepping, and stepped on a tiny twig. Yet, this made a sound too quiet to be noticed, it was loud enough to wake the flock of Razor-Beak Birds from their sleep.  
"Uh-Oh" said Babs.  
"BAKAW" screeched one of the birds. The rest of the birds began doing the same, and started to take flight. The flock of birds began racing towards the nervous and frightened three.  
"RUN!" shouted Buster to James and Babs as he began to run away from the angry birds. Babs and James decided to do the same.

"Washington D.C.?" said Caroline, "But that's miles from here!"  
"You must get there before Afghan does," said Rajah, speaking thru Shirley,  
"I must go now, good luck!" Shirley returned to normal, as the connection was cut-off.  
"So exactly vhere iz Washington D.C.?" asked Fifi.  
Caroline thought for a minute.  
"Well," Caroline started, "It's about…oh…3 hours from here. That is, if you were driving. And since none of us can drive, it would approximately take us maybe a week, or two, to walk there."  
"TWO WEEKS" exclaimed Shirley & Fifi.  
"Like, we don't have that much time," said Shirley.  
"Zere haz to be anozher option," Fifi added.  
"Well, there's a bus station nearby," said Caroline, "It might be possible they have a bus on route to Washington."  
"Well, like, c'mon, or some junk," said Shirley, "We haven't got much time yah know!"

At the Bus Station, Caroline carefully studied a map of the different stops the buses made.  
"Good news girls," Caroline said as she pointed to a city on the map, "The furthest stop the bus makes is right here. It's a couple of miles from Washington, but we can transfer to another bus there"  
The three went up to the ticket window. Inside was an old man, asleep & snoring.  
"Excuse me sir," Caroline said as she tapped gently on the window.  
The ticket man suddenly woke up and fell out of his chair. After regaining the rest of his consciousness, he managed to get himself back into his seat.  
"Yes," he said, "What could I do fer yah young misses!"  
"We need a ticket to the end of the line please," Caroline asked.  
The man punched in a few numbers into the machine. Out popped three tickets.  
"That'll be…er…31.25" he said.  
The three girls rummaged thru their pockets, only to pull out 8 dollars, 47 cents, a bent paper clip, and a ball of lint.  
"How much for this" Caroline said in an innocent grin.  
"Sorry little missy," the man said as he shook his head in disapproval, "The tickets are 31.25! Either pay up or go on with your business"  
Shirley stepped up to the window.  
"You will give us the tickets," she said.  
"I will give you the tickets" the man repeated, handing out the tickets.  
"It is free of charge"  
"It is free of charge"  
"Have a nice day ma'am"  
"Have a nice day ma'am"  
Caroline and Fifi starred at Shirley with jaws dropped.  
"How did you do that?" Caroline asked.  
"Like Obi-Wan Kenobi, I have powers over weak minds too."  
The three girls went of to the buses, with Caroline and Fifi still in amazement.

The flock of razor-beak birds were still on the tails of Buster, Babs & James.  
"Normally I only had experiences like these in my nightmares," Babs said, "Unfortunately, there are no alarm clocks to wake me up!"  
"Don't look now but I think our nightmare just got worse," exclaimed James, pointing ahead to a ravine.  
The three halted suddenly at the side of the deep crevasse. Any further movement would have sent them falling into complete nothing. Unfortunately, now the gang had nowhere to escape from the razor beaks.  
"Oh no, now what do we do" panicked James.  
Buster looked around. He finally caught his eye at a dead tree. He ran over and snapped of a few branches.  
"Here," he said as he threw some at Babs & James, "Use these to protect yourselves"  
The three then began to attack the razor-beak birds. Many of them were able to swat away some few. However, they were not too successful in keeping away the birds. A bird flew into Babs and began biting her ear. Babs screamed as she tried to get the attacking bird off her. Buster was able to kill the bird. More and more the birds came at them.  
"Oh man, It'll take a miracle of God to save us now" said Buster in a panic.  
Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt flashed in front of them, killing the flock of angry razor-beak birds.  
"Thanks Lord" said James to the sky above.  
"Great, that moment just side-tracked us from Death Mountain" said Babs quite upset.  
"I wouldn't put it that way, look," said Buster pointing to the mountain ahead of them.  
"Death Mountain" exclaimed James, "We made it"  
"Great," said Babs in a unsatisfied tone, "now the only trouble to face now is climbing up there."  
The gang looked up at how high the mountain was.  
"I should have worn my hiking boots," muttered Buster.

"C'mon guys," said Gogo, "The crystal is just ahead"  
Plucky, Hamton, & Timmy were lagging behind, out of breath.  
"Gee Gogo, don't you ever slow down?" asked Plucky.  
"Nope," Gogo answered, "I keep going, and going, and going and…"  
"Okay we get it!" said Plucky really annoyed.  
Finally, the four reached a giant, glowing, green crystal.  
"Well it's about time," Plucky exclaimed, "I thought my feet were going to fall off"  
Plucky snatched the Talisman Medallion Hamton was holding.  
"Gimme that!" said Plucky, "Let the respected duck do the hon…WAAAAA!"  
Just then, a giant snake popped from out of the ground in front of Plucky. The snake lowered his head, and gazed his giant, red eyes toward him. Plucky began to shiver in fear.  
"Sssssstay back, foolisssssh mortal" said the snake, "I, Ssssslytherin, by the power invessssted in me by Lord Affffghan, am the guardian of thissss crysssstal. And I, Ssssslytherin, ssssshall dessstroy you all."  
"Hey you overgrown earthworm," remarked Plucky, "What makes you think you can just stand in our way into saving the world?"  
Slytherin then let out a beam of red lighting from his eyes. Luckily for Plucky, he missed.  
"Well, hee hee hee, I guess we'll be going now," said Plucky, in a toothy grin.  
Plucky ran of screaming from Slytherin's beams of lightning. Timmy and Hamton did the same. Each one was screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Slytherin followed, trying to blast them with his lightning beams.

"Wait a minute," said Plucky, "Why am I doing this. I shouldn't be running like the dickens. I should be stopping that monster. For I ammmm…"  
Then Plucky span around, and transformed into…  
"Batduck!" "Hold it right there evildoer," said Plucky in his most heroic voice, "It is I…Batduck…here to stop your act of violence-y- stuff!" Plucky then pulled out a boomerang the shape of the Batduck logo. "Using my Batduck…er…um…evildoer…. slicing thingy…. ah, what the hey, with my thingamabob, I will slice you into tiny, itty-bitty, pieces" he said as he flung into the air. It did no damage to Slytherin.  
"Err…" Plucky said, "It worked in the commercials"  
Hamton and Timmy slapped their hands against their foreheads.  
Slytherin then gave out a blast of flames from his gigantic mouth, scorching Plucky. Afterwards, Plucky was as scorched as scorched can get.  
"Did you order crispy or extra crunchy?" he said as he fainted.  
Slytherin whipped his tail towards Hamton, Timmy, and whatever was left of Plucky, & wrapped himself around them.  
"Ssssay your lassst prayer, mortal foolssssss" he said.  
Slytherin lowered his open mouth towards the three toons and was about to gobble them in one bite when suddenly, three other toons came running out of the distance. The other three jumped onto Slyterin's tail and began bouncing on it.  
"Boingy, Boingy, Boingy, Boingy…" they chanted.  
"Hey," said Slytherin, "What issss the meaning of thissss?"  
"We are the Warner brothers," said the first two.  
"And the Warner sister" said the other.  
"Yakko, Wakko, Dot, bout time you three showed up," said Plucky in relief.  
"What issss your purpose of you three being here?" said Slytherin.  
"We have come…to annoy you!" said Yakko.  
"Oohhhh…" said Dot, "You're a cute snakie-head. I have a pet that'll just love to meet you"  
Then she reached behind her back and pulled out a little white box. When she opened it, a giant, rabid mongoose popped out.  
"Yikesssss" screamed Slytherin, as he let go of Plucky, Hamton, & Timmy, and began running off into the distance with the mongoose on his trail.  
"Phewww…" said Hamton in relief, "For a minute I thought we were snake food"  
"Blah, Blah, Blah!" Plucky said, "C'mon we have a crystal to destroy"  
Plucky took the medallion and placed it on the crystal. The crystal began to glow a bright light. With a giant flash, the crystal disappeared. Then, a hologram of Rajah appeared.  
"Good work you three," he said. A giant portal appeared before the three toons. "Come on, there is still some issues to go over"  
Plucky, Hamton, and Timmy waved goodbye to Gogo, Yakko, Wakko, & Dot, and jumped into the portal

"I hope that crystal is near, my feet are killing me!" James said.  
He, Buster, & Babs where tracking up the mountain, trying their hardest to get to the top. The climb up was crude and brutal.  
"Speak for yourself," Babs said, "At least your feet aren't as big as mine"  
"Don't worry gang, we're almost at the top," said Buster.  
A few minutes later, the whole gang reached the top. At the peak was a giant, glowing, green crystal.  
"Finally, we made it!" Buster cheered.  
"C'mon," James said as he went and rummaged through his pockets, finally managing to pull out the medallion, "Let's destroy it already"  
"Wait a sec," Babs said, "Is anyone beside me think this is to easy. I mean look at it! It's sitting in the middle of nowhere. Don't you think Afghan would make it harder to get to this crystal?"  
"Does that explain your que-question" stammered Buster.  
He was pointing to a horrific creature that had just crawled from behind the crystal. James gave out a huge scream.  
"Spider" he screamed.  
Or at least it looked like that. It's front was that of a woman, with the wings of a bat, and the rest of it's body like a spider. Its woman half had sharp fangs, green skin, long, black hair, & red, sharp nails. It's spider half resembled a mix of a black widow and a tarantula.

"Foolish mortals" it said, "You think you can foil Afghan's plan of total chaos. I, Aracnia, Spider Mistress, loyal minion of Afghan, shall destroy you"  
"Um, something tells me this isn't good," replied James.  
"Prepare to die," Arachnia replied. She raised he hands into the air and began shooting strings of spider's silk at the three. Luckily, they each dodged every shoot.  
"Resist while you can mortal fools," exclaimed Arachnia, "But you won't escape my wrath"  
Finally, Arachnia successfully sprayed a thick coat of thick silk upon James & Babs.  
"EEEWWWWW," exclaimed Babs.  
Arachnia crept over to the helpless two.  
"Any last words before we, or should I say, I eat"  
"Yeah," exclaimed Buster holding up a can of bug spray, "Watch your head"  
Buster let out a spray. Once on contact, the spray began to burn upon Arachnia's body.  
"Ugh," she screamed, "I'm melting! Melting! MELTINGGGG! WAAAAA!"  
The evil being that was once Arachnia had melted into a puddle of green liquid. Babs & James managed to get themselves out of the spider's silk.  
"Buster" exclaimed Babs; running over to Buster, giving him a 'Thank-you' hug, "You saved us"  
James pulled out the medallion and went over to the crystal. He took the medallion and placed it on the crystal. The crystal began to glow a bright light. With a giant flash, the crystal disappeared. Rajah's vision then appeared.  
"At last," he said, "Two crystals down. Now come on, there is one more thing we need to do"  
A giant portal then appeared before them. Buster, Babs, & James jumped into it, and disappeared. 


	5. The Exorsism

**Chapter 4:** The Exorcism

Caroline, Shirley, & Fifi had finally arrived at Washington D.C.  
"Zo, Like, Vhat do ve do now?" asked Fifi.  
"Good question," replied Caroline dumbfounded.  
"Caroline, Fifi, can you hear me? Have I reached you?" said a familiar voice.  
Caroline and Fifi turned around to see Shirley. They knew it was Rajah contacting them thru Shirley.  
"We hear you Rajah," Caroline answered, "What's the scoop?  
"I have good news," Rajah said, "The others have destroyed the two crystals, now all we have to do is capture Afghan and send him back to the Dark Realm. I sense that Afghan is near, so I want you three to lure him here. Once you have lead him to your present location, I will transport the four of you back to Sanctuary. You must be at this exact place, or the teleportation will not work. Good luck" Shirley then returned to normal.  
"Rajah has got to warn me before he does this" Shirley said.  
Just then, a huge explosion was heard in the background.  
"What was that?" Caroline said in shock.  
"Must be Afghan" Shirley answered, "C'mon"  
The three then ran towards the direction of the burst.

"People of Earth, prepare to taste the mighty wrath of Afghan" Afghan said sinisterly as he wrecked havoc upon the city and its inhabitants.  
Using his hands, he created lightning bolts and fireballs that destroyed anything in its path. People were running around in a panic trying to avoid Afghan's destruction.  
"Resist while you can mere mortals," laughed Afghan, "but you days of reckoning have come. Soon I, Afghan, will be master of all three worlds"  
"Not a chance, bub" said a voice behind him. It was Caroline, Shirley, & Fifi.  
"You think your so tough and all, and some junk," exclaimed Shirley, "Try picking on someone your own size, or in this case, same psychic abilities"  
With that she let out a bolt of energy from here hands. Afghan dodged it as if it was nothing.  
"You, a mere mortal, challenge me," replied Afghan, "Ha, I laugh at your insignificance! Nevertheless, a challenge is a challenge and I meet yours. Prepare to fry, mortal fool"  
With that, the two began to battle, each throwing balls of energy at the other. Each time, Shirley made sure to lure Afghan towards the area of transport. Five minutes later, they reached their exact location. Shirley and Afghan were still throwing energy blasts at each other.  
"Your attempts at defeating me are futile," Afghan stated, "You might as well quit while your…."  
Just then the three girls and Afghan disappeared into thin air.

"When are they going to get here?" exclaimed Plucky.  
He, Buster, Babs, Hamton, James, & Timmy were back at the Celestial Library with Rajah. They were all awaiting the arrival of Caroline, Shirley, & Fifi from reality.  
"Patience is a virtue, young lad" Rajah replied.  
A Flash of blue light then lit the room. Caroline, Shirley, & Fifi were back from reality, along with a surprised Afghan.  
Shirley & Fifi looked at each other as they were back to their toon forms.  
"Like, it's finally great to be back to our real bodies, or some junk" said Shirley.  
Afghan, confused to how he got here, was in a state of shock.  
'What the…' he started, "I demand to know where I am!"  
Just then, Afghan was trapped inside a green bubble.  
"Right now, Afghan, you should be worrying about where you're about to go," replied Rajah, as he created a portal, "I hereby re-banish you to the Dark Realm"  
However, just before Rajah could send Afghan into the portal, Buster interrupted.  
"Wait a minute Rajah," he said, "You can't just send Afghan back in the Dark Realm like this. He's still in Montana Max's body"  
"OH," Plucky replied, "And that's a problem?"  
"Well, I know Montana Max isn't the nicest guy around and all, but does he really deserve to spend the rest of eternity in the Dark Realm!"  
"YES!" shouted the others.  
"Hey now," Buster said, "I want Monty to spend his eternity in misery just as much as the next person, but really! I know that if I allow this to happen, that I won't feel right in the morning"  
"Buster's right," Rajah added, "We're going to have to get Afghan out of Montana Max. And to do this, I need your help Shirley!"

Everyone had gathered into a dark room dimly lit by torches. In the center, Afghan was tied to a rack by enchanted chains. He was struggling as hard as he can to get out. Also in the center of the room, Shirley was resting upon a pillowed bed.  
"Now then Shirley," Rajah started, "Once I have placed Afghan into deep sleep, I want you to separate yourself from your body. Once done, go inside Montana Max's body and search for Afghan's soul. Freeze him, and take him out. I'll handle the rest."  
"I demand that you untie me from these chains" shouted an angry Afghan.  
Rajah walked over to Afghan and began sprinkling sleeping dust upon Afghan's eyes.  
"Hush now," Rajah said, "This will be over momentarily"  
"You think you'll be able…to be able…to defeat…me…that…easill…" mumbled Afghan as he stumbled into a deep sleep.  
Rajah then went over to Shirley and began sprinkling the dust upon her.  
She then fell into a deep sleep as well. Five minutes passed, then a pink light appeared around Shirley. As it dimmed, a pink, glowing, transparent form of Shirley came out of her body. It was Shirley's aura. It drifted in mid air, and flew over to Montana's body. It gently lowered itself into Montana's body.  
"Godspeed" Rajah whispered.

Shirley found herself inside Montana's spiritual realm. The whole area was nothing more but light.  
"Okay," she said, "Just to find Afghan now"  
"Hey Loon Girl" said an obnoxious voice from behind her. It was Montana Max's soul.  
"Who gave you permission to come in here?" he said rudely, "Why if I wasn't in total a coma I would sue you for breaking and entering"  
"Like, chill Montana" Shirley said, "I'm only here to get rid of Afghan, or some junk"  
"Afghan?" Montana said, "Why that no good rackkin'-frackkin' double crosser, If I ever get my hands on him I'll, I'll…"  
"You'll what?" said a voice from behind him. It was Afghan.  
"Eww, like mondo negatory vibes," Shirley exclaimed, "Your much worse than I imagined"  
"Why, thank you" Afghan said sarcastically, "Now if you excuse me, I believe you and me have a battle to finish"  
And with that, he shot an energy orb at Shirley. Shirley dodged the attack, and shot a pink lightning bolt at Afghan. He dodged her attack, and then shot a blast of electricity at Shirley. Unfortunately, this did hit Shirley, harming her badly.  
"Foolish mortal," exclaimed Afghan, "When will you ever learn you can't defeat me"  
"When I learn not to give in," Shirley said as she shot a jolt of energy at Afghan. This time, it did hit him. However, It did not do much damage.  
"Is that your best shot" Afghan said confidently. The two continued to duel. Long story short, Shirley managed to weaken Afghan enough to trap him inside a bubble of energy.  
"Who's laughing now!" she said.

Everyone was nervously waiting for Shirley. They were all beginning to worry about her. Suddenly, a pink light began to glow from Montana's body. As it dimmed, out came Shirley's aura, dragging out Afghan imprisoned in a green bubble of energy. She placed it in the center of the room, and then went over to her body, lowering herself back in. Once her aura was settled back in, Shirley began to awaken. She gently opened up her eyes.  
"Gag, like talk about outer body experience" she said.  
"Shirley," exclaimed Plucky as he ran over to her, "You're okay"  
He went over and gave her a hug. Shirley just rolled her eyes. "Like, get off me you lunchmeat!" she said.  
"Of course I had hope for you," Plucky said, "I knew that you would make it"  
"Oh you were, huh" Buster said, "Hopeful enough that you went into a panic attack 5 minutes ago?"  
"Funny," exclaimed Plucky, "Very funny"  
Montana then began to awake. "wha… where am I?" he said scanning his surroundings  
"Your okay. That's what" Buster said, standing next to him.

Suddenly a huge explosion filled the room. Afghan had escaped from the imprisoning bubble.  
"Foolish Mortals," he said, "You think you were going to defeat me that easily. Ha, I laugh at your irrelevance"  
Just then a huge portal opened from behind him, and began to suck him in.  
"What, this can't be," Afghan stated, "I'm being defeated by mere mortals"  
"You better believe it, Afghan" said Rajah, "You time of judgment is upon you again. And this time, you won't escape"  
"I may not be able to escape," said Afghan, "But if I go, your coming with me"  
Afghan outstretched his arms, and seized Montana's legs.  
"Hey!" Montana yelped "Let me go, let me go"  
Montana struggled desperately as he tried to get out of Afghan's grasp, but it was no use. No matter how hard he struggled and pleaded, Montana continued to get sucked into the portal with Afghan. Just as things looked bleak, Buster jumped into the scene. He launched towards Montana, and began pulling him in the opposite direction. Buster struggled to pull Montana from Afghan's grip and the force of the swirling vortex.  
"Try as you might foolish being, but your intentions are worthless" Afghan laughed. Just then, Babs ran over to Buster's side and began pulling as well. Then Plucky joined in. Then Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, James, Timmy, & Caroline joined in a human chain, struggling to help Montana free. Everyone began pulling on each other, all in order to save Montana. But try as they might, the force of the vortex was too strong. Montana was still drawing closer to the portal. Just as anyone was to lose hope, a beam of light came at Afghan. The light shocked Afghan with the volts of a thousand volts. He then let go of Montana Max, sending the whole group of friends into a big pile. Afghan went flying into the portal.  
"Curse you all" Afghan said, "The power of good may have defeated me this time, but mark my words. I'll be back!"  
This was his last words before the portal closed in on itself. 


	6. Huh? What Just Happened?

**Chapter 5:** Huh? What Just Happened?

"Gee guys, I just want to thank you for what happened back there" said Montana Max, "I owe you one. Hey? Did I just say that?"  
"Hey Rajah," Buster said, "One thing I just have to ask you. That light back there, exactly what was that?"  
"That my friend…" Rajah replied, "…was hope"  
"Hope?" everyone exclaimed.  
"Yes" Rajah said, "Hope. In this place, one's deep feelings can take physical form. When all of you were struggling to help Montana Max from certain doom, each of you, even when you were close to giving up, had a bit of hope in you. And this little bit of hope in each of you, grew big enough to transform into energy strong enough to fight against the force of evil."

"Very interesting and all," Plucky interrupted, "So anyway, what do we get? A certificate? Medal? Trophy?  
"Your reward to you all is the feeling of greatness knowing you saved the worlds from total disaster!" Rajah said.  
"What" Plucky said in disbelief, "You mean I went through all hat trouble, and the only reward I get is a pat on the back! No picture in the newspaper? No monument honoring me? Not even a lousy medal?"  
"Rub it in, Sir ego" Buster muttered to Plucky.  
"Well even though we didn't get any rewards, I do feel good about what I did," Babs said.  
"Here Here" Buster said, "Not to mention the memory of that great adventure. This is one adventure I'll never forget"  
"Unfortunately you might just forget it" Rajah said.  
"What do yah mean Rajah?" Babs asked.  
"This time has been too awful for anyone to remember," Rajah replied, "The events that took place today have been too extreme, that it must be erased from mortal minds. And so, when I send you back, all memory of this will be forgotten by all it had been affected by"  
"You mean we won't remember anything?" Buster said.  
"I'm afraid so" Rajah replied.  
"Well, at least we'll still feel good about this, even though we won't remember it" Buster said. With that everyone began to float of the ground. Then a huge flash of light filled the room. When it disappeared, the ten friends were gone.

Everyone was back in the forest. A few minutes later everyone began to wake up.  
"Where are we?" Buster asked.  
"That's funny, I don't remember coming here?" Babs said.  
"I don't know about you two," Plucky said, "but I had the strangest dream"  
"Like so did I," Shirley replied, "I dreamt we traveled the great voidal plane to save the world"  
"That's odd" James entered, "So did I"  
"Mysterious" Buster said to himself. Just then Montana Max woke up.  
"Huh, what happened?" he said, "Hey! What am I doing here with you losers, I'm outta here"  
So he sTimmyped off out of the woods.  
"Mysterious" Buster said to himself.  
"What is it" Babs asked. "It seems that we all had the same dream," Buster said "I'm beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, it did happen"  
"I really doubt it" Caroline replied.  
"Yeah," Timmy added, "Us, save the world? Yeah right!"  
"I dunno," Plucky said, "It would have counted for a huge reward though"

The End? 


End file.
